gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Inspektion des Juweliers
Inspektion des Juweliers ist eine Vorbereitungsmission für den Juwelenraub aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (wenn Michael ohne Anzug erscheint) *'Lester Crest:' Gott, Michael. Du siehst aus wie ein Penner. Zieh was Nettes an. Du verschwendest meine Zeit. Sobald du anständig aussiehst, können wir gehen. Je eher du dich umziehst, desto eher können wir mit der Planung anfangen. Du langweilst mich, Michael. Geh einfach und zieh dich um. Wir spähen keinen Laden aus, solange du so aussiehst. (kehrt Michael noch einmal in unpassender Kleidung zurück) *'Lester:' Ich sagte, du sollst respektabel aussehen. Geh und zieh dich um, dann komm wieder her. Mike, ich sprach von was Nettem. Kannst du bitte ’nen Anzug anziehen? (hat Michael beim nächsten Mal endlich einen Anzug an...) *'Lester:' Endlich bist du deinem Alter entsprechend gekleidet. Na, dann los./Na schön. Du bist wie ein Erwachsener angezogen. Kann’s jetzt losgehen? (kommt Michael direkt beim ersten Mal im Anzug...) *'Lester:' Du wusstest immer schon, wie man sich dem Anlass entsprechend kleidet./Jetzt schau dich an... richtig gut in Schale geschmissen für deinen ersten Arbeitstag nach all der Zeit. (fährt Michael mit einem Fahrzeug in die Textilfabrik...) *'Lester:' Was machst du denn? Schaff es hier raus! Nein, vergiss es! Raus damit, aber zackig! Schaffst du wohl das Ding hier raus? Ich tu dir einen Gefallen, vergiss das nicht. (Michael trifft im Anzug in die Textilfabrik. An der Treppe wartet Lester auf ihn) *'Michael De Santa:' Was zur Hölle ist dieser Ort? *'Lester:' Eine Textilfabrik. Ich brauchte einen Job, bei dem ich nichts tun muss außer Steuern zu zahlen. (sie gehen in Lesters Büro) *'Michael:' Hey, hör zu... Was hast du anzubieten? *'Lester:' Den . Die Union Depository. Es heißt, die wäre nicht zu knacken. Wurde sie auch noch nie. *'Michael:' Pass auf, ich schulde so ’nem Mexikaner ein paar Millionen Dollar (→ Eheberatung), weil ich das Haus seiner Freundin geplättet hab. Wir müssen hier nicht total übers Ziel hinausschießen. *'Lester:' Welchem Mexikaner? *'Michael:' Martin Madrazo. *'Lester:' Der soll nicht besonders nett sein. *'Michael:' Als ich ihn kennengelernt hab, war er ganz reizend. (Lester lacht) *'Michael:' Also, was meinst du? *'Lester:' Oh, ähm, schauen wir mal... Entweder knöpfen wir uns ’ne Bank irgendwo in der Pampa vor oder ’nen Laden. Worauf hast du mehr Lust? *'Michael:' Na ja... Läden sind meist einfacher, aber ich brauch ’ne Menge Kohle. *'Lester:' Tja, dann muss es wohl ein Juwelier sein. Gehen wir zu Vangelico und kaufen uns ’n Verlobungsring. *'Michael:' Und wir werden ’ne Crew brauchen. Ich kann die alten Jungs zusammentrommeln. *'Lester:' Die alten Jungs sind Geschichte. Moses hat ironischerweise seinen Weg zu Jesus gefunden. Diese ganzen bekloppten Iren sind irgendwann einfach verschwunden. Und die Crew aus dem Süden ist in den Knast gewandert. (nachdenklich) Es gab da noch so ’nen Osteuropäer, der sich in Liberty City ’nen Namen gemacht hat, aber... um den ist es auch still geworden. (sie verlassen das Gebäude) *'Michael:' Okay. Tja, wir werden ’ne neue Crew brauchen. Hast du irgendwelche Kontakte in LS oder nicht? *'Lester:' Ich hab mit Leuten gearbeitet, aber die sind zu launenhaft. Ich müsste mal ein paar andere kontaktieren. (sie steigen in den Wagen) *'Lester:' Wir fahren zum Little Portola./Der Laden ist auf dem Little Portola./Los geht’s. Vangelico./Der Juwelier ist auf dem Little Portola. Wissen deine FIB-Kumpel, dass du wieder im Geschäft bist? *'Michael:' FIB-Kumpel? Was meinst du denn damit? *'Lester:' Ich hab mir das mal angeschaut. Sieht mir irgendwie gar nicht aus wie der übliche Zeugenschutz. Erstens stecken die ihre Zeugen doch nicht in Millionen-Dollar-Villen in Rockford Hills. *'Michael:' Vielleicht dachten sie, das wäre die beste Tarnung. *'Lester:' Und die meisten Zeugen überweisen auch nicht jeden Monat einen fünfstelligen Betrag auf das Konto eines bestimmten FIB-Agenten. Klar, das Geld wird verschoben und gewaschen, aber es hinterlässt immer eine Spur. Einzahlungen und Abbuchungen. Dieselbe Summe. Jeden Monat. Agent Dave Norton. Weiß, geschieden, mittleres Alter. Unauffällige Karriere, bis auf einen Vorfall: Er hat den berüchtigten Bankräuber Michael Townley erschossen. *'Michael:' Ja, ja, ja, ja, super. Lester, ich bin echt beeindruckt. *'Lester:' Wir können uns ein andermal darüber unterhalten. Nimm diese Brille. *'Michael:' Meinen Augen fehlt nichts. *'Lester:' Da sind eine Kamera und ein Funk-Relais eingebaut. Ich leite die Sache vom Auto aus, du gehst in den Laden und besorgst uns, was wir brauchen. (falls Michael durch die Fußgängerzone fährt...) *'Lester:' Du willst wohl unbedingt auffallen, was? Das ist eine Fußgängerzone. Diese Straße ist ’ne Fußgängerzone. Du erregst Aufmerksamkeit! (wenn Michael sich einen Fahndungslevel einhandelt...) *'Lester:' Die Polizeieskorte sollten wir loswerden, denke ich. (beim Portala Drive) *'Lester:' Da sind wir. (wenn Michael nicht aussteigt...) *'Lester:' Du musst aussteigen und gehen, Michael. (Michael steigt aus und geht zu Vangelico) *'Lester' (über Funk):' Hörst du mich? ''(Michael macht ein bejahendes Geräusch) *'''Lester: Okay. Wir brauchen Fotos der Sicherheitseinrichtungen: Alarmanlage, Lüftungssystem, Kameras. (wenn nach Michael gefahndet wird...) *'Lester:' Ist vielleicht nicht so ’ne gute Idee, das Auge des Gesetzes mitzubringen. Bullen, während wir den Laden inspizieren? Nicht so schlau. (geht Michael nicht direkt in den Laden...) *'Lester:' Entschuldigung. Du wirst bei dem Juwelier gebraucht. Die Straße muss nicht ausgekundschaftet werden. Geh in den Laden rein. Soweit ich mich erinnere, ging’s um die Inspektion von Vangelico. Also rein mit dir. Na los. Inspizier den Laden. Willst du plötzlich kein Ding mehr drehen? Wollen wir uns den Schuppen mal ansehen, oder was? Ist bei dir plötzlich der Reichtum ausgebrochen? Ich dachte, du musst ein Ding drehen. Ich dachte, du willst ein Ding drehen. Ich dachte, wir spähen diesen Schuppen aus. Hast du’n blödes Gefühl? Das bringt nichts. Geh in den Laden. (vor dem Juwelier: der Sicherheitsmann öffnet ihm) *'Sicherheitsmann:' Sir. *'Michael:' Danke. *'Lester:' Okay, aktiviere die Kamera. Das Tastenfeld der Alarmanlage ist beim Reinkommen links. An der Wand bei der Seitentür. (genervt) Alarmanlage, Lüftungssystem und Kameras. Mach ein paar Bilder. (wenn Michael die Kamera nicht aktiviert) *'Lester:' Kommst du mit dieser Ausrüstung klar? Vielleicht hätte ich dir ’ne Bedienungsanleitung mitgeben sollen. Starte die Kamera. (er aktiviert die Kamera, aber lässt sich Zeit mit den Bildern...) *'Lester:' Gut, das hätten wir also, könntest du dann jetzt die Fotos machen? Von der Alarmanlage das Tastenfeld oder so. Das Lüftungssystem und ihre Videoüberwachung. Alles klar? Gut. Alarmanlage, Lüftungssystem und Kameras. Komm schon. Denk daran: Alarmanlage, Lüftungssystem und Kameras. Genau. Mach die Aufnahme, und wir sind durch. (wenn Michael ein unpannendes Foto macht...) *'Lester:' Schön. Das war ja sehr... was auch immer. Aber du bist noch nicht fertig mit dem Fotografieren. Ich brauch Bilder aus dem Laden, nicht von der Straße. Komm schon. (Michael aktiviert die Kamera) *'Lester:' Brille ist eingeschaltet. Knips drauflos. Komm schon, wir brauchen ein Bild vom Bedienfeld der Alarmanlage. (Michael macht das erste Bild...) *'Lester:' Foto der Alarmanlage ist angekommen./Gut, ihre Videoüberwachung kenne ich. Kannst du noch einen Lüftungsschacht und das Tastenfeld der Alarmanlage knipsen?/Auf meiner Liste stehen noch Lüftungssystem und Videokameras./Besorg mir ein Bild vom Bedienfeld der Alarmanlage und eines vom Lüftungssystem, bitte. Alarmanlage und Lüftung, Michael./Wir haben noch die Alarmanlage und die Kameras abzuhaken./Ich warte auf Bilder der Alarmanlage und der Kameras./Ah, okay, das ist ihre Alarmanlage. Zeigst du mir jetzt noch einen Lüftungsschacht und eine der Kameras?/Wie kommst du mit der Alarmanlage und den Überwachungskameras voran?/Gut, das Lüftungssystem hätten wir./Das ist das Lüftungssystem. Mach noch welche von ’ner Kamera und der Alarmanlage./Prima, auf dem Foto sind die Üerwachungskamera und das Lüftungssystem drauf./Gut, das sind Lüftungssystem und Alarmanlage./Lüftungsschächte und Kameras, bitte./Lüftung und Kameras sind noch nötig./Jede dieser Videokameras sollte es tun./Was haben wir da? Videoüberwachung und Lüftung. Bleibt bloß noch die Alarmanlage./Was haben wir jetzt? Eine Überwachungskamera und die Alarmanlage./Die Alarmanlage und das Lüftungssystem stehen noch aus./Okay, das ist ’ne Überwachungskamera. (er knipst das zweite Foto...) *'Lester:' Damit hätten wir also die Kameras und die Alarmanlage. Wenn du noch ein Foto der Lüftung machst, sind wir fertig./Wir brauchen nur noch ein Bild einer Überwachungskamera./Wenn du mir noch ein Bild des Lüftungssystems beschaffen könntest.../Alles, was ich noch brauche, ist ein Bild der Lüftungsschächte./Jetzt musst du nur noch die Kameras fotografieren./Okay. Damit haben wir Alarmanlage und Lüftung. Wir brauchen noch ein Foto der Videoüberwachung./Alles, was ich jetzt noch brauche, ist ein Foto vom Tastenfeld der Alarmanlage./Wenn du jetzt noch ein Foto der Lüftung machst, sind wir fertig./Das Tastenfeld, und wir sind fertig. (er schießt das dritte Foto...) *'Lester:' Foto ist angekommen. Kamera: erledigt. Alarmanlage: erledigt. Lüftung: erledigt. Gute Arbeit. Jetzt sprich mit der Verkäuferin und finde raus, ob wir sonst noch was wissen müssen. Lass deinen Townley-Charme auf das Ladenmädchen wirken, dann komm wieder raus. (wenn Michael zögert) *'Lester:' Die Fotos haben wir, jetzt musst du mit der Angestellten reden. Die merken sich Leute, die nur gucken. Sprich mit ihr. Wickel sie um den Finger, dann kannst du weg. Sie sagt uns vielleicht was. Was ist denn los? Wir brauchen Infos über diesen Laden. Horch die Angestellte aus, und wir sind fertig da drin. Unterhalte dich mal mit der Verkäuferin und schau, ob es was gibt, das wir wissen müssen. *'Verkäuferin:' Guten Tag! Möchten Sie sich heute nur umsehen? Oder... (Michael geht zur Juwelierin) *'Michael:' Hey, Süße. Ich muss ’ne Kleinigkeit für die Frau in meinem Leben besorgen. Na ja, eine von ihnen. *'Verkäuferin:' Sir, wir finden da sicher etwas. Erzählen Sie mir von ihr. Was gefällt ihr? *'Michael:' Was Billiges. Gott sei Dank. Es ist nicht meine Ehefrau, von der wir hier reden. Ich weiß nicht, ich will nicht allzu viel ausgeben. Ich denke da so an... zehn Riesen vielleicht? *'Verkäuferin:' Unsere Ringe fangen bei acht an, unsere Anhänger bei zwölf. *'Michael:' Also gut. Halten diese Dinger auch ’ne Weile oder bezahle ich da nur für das Vangelico-Logo? *'Verkäuferin:' Ah, nein, nein, nein, nein. Wir verwenden Steine von perfekter Reinheit, 18-karätiges Gold, 950er Platin. Nur das Beste. *'Michael:' Na schön. Ich glaube, Sie haben gerade was verkauft. Ich werd mich mal umsehen, es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen und dann wieder zu dir kommen, Baby. Ich hoffe, du bist dann noch da. (er geht) *'Verkäuferin:' Ich verstehe. *'Michael:' Alles klar. *'Verkäuferin:' Vielen Dank, Sir. *'Michael:' Alles klar. *'Lester:' Komm zu mir zurück. *'Sicherheitsmann:' Einen schönen Tag noch. (verlässt er den Laden, ohne alle Fotos gemacht zu haben...) *'Lester:' Wo willst du hin? Du bist noch nicht fertig. Geh zurück in den Laden. Du hast bei dem Juwelier noch was zu erledigen. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Geh wieder in das Geschäft. (er verlässt den Laden) *'Michael:' Dann war’s das? *'Lester:' Fast. Ich muss einen Blick aufs Dach des Gebäudes werfen. Sehen, wo die Lüftungsschächte enden. Komm schon, Michael. Auf geht’s. Mach hin, wir wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Wir müssen wissen, wo diese Rohrleitungen rauskommen. (falls Michael sich Zeit lässt...) *'Lester:' Komm. Steig in den Wagen. (Michael sitzt wieder im Wagen) *'Lester:' Fahr uns um den Block. Wir müssen einen Weg aufs Dach hoch finden. Fahr um den Block und halt nach einem Weg aufs Dach Ausschau. Okay. Mein Telefon sagt mir, dass um die Ecke gebaut wird, hinter dem Laden. Begeben wir uns da hin. (fährt Michael einen größeren Bogen...) *'Lester:' Ich hab gesagt, fahr um den Block, nicht um die ganze Stadt. Dreh um. Wir parken das Auto um die Ecke. (Michael findet die Baustelle...) *'Lester:' Schau. Da. Da wird gebaut. *'Michael:' Wenn sie das Ding entkernen, könnte ich aufs Dach gelangen. (er lässt sich Zeit) *'Lester:' Okay, lass uns loslegen. Du bist hier, obwohl du eigentlich 15 Meter über uns sein solltest. Du weißt, wie ich arbeite, ich muss alles sehen. Rauf aufs Dach mit dir. Die Leiter sollte dir helfen, da hochzukommen. Wir müssen uns das Dach anschauen, Michael. Schau mal, ob du aufs Dach hochkommst. Wir brauchen ein Foto von dem Aufbau da oben. (falls Michael wieder zurückkehrt, ohne Fotos zu machen...) *'Lester:' Das musst du schon zu Fuß erledigen. Wenn du willst, dass ich dir bei der Sache helfe, geh zurück und finde einen Weg aufs Dach. Eine Beschreibung des Daches reicht nicht, ich brauch schon ein Foto. Geh wieder hoch. Begib dich zurück aufs Dach und mach ein Foto. Die Infos hätt ich mit einer Eyefind-Suche rauskriegen können. (auf dem Weg auf das Dach) *'Michael:' Also, hast du noch Kontakt zur alten Crew? *'Lester:' Na ja, nach deinem Tod – Schrägstrich – Verschwinden hat uns nicht mehr viel zusammengehalten. *'Michael:' Verstehe. Hast du ihn nochmal gesehen? Nach der Sache? *'Lester:' Ich hab ihn ’ne Weile im Auge behalten. Musste sichergehen, dass er nicht mir die Schuld gibt. *'Michael:' Verstehe. Und wo ist er hin? *'Lester:' Nach Norden, Süden, Osten, Westen. Wo immer es Schnapsläden zum Ausrauben gab und Anhalter, die verschwinden konnten. *'Michael:' Wo hat man ihn begraben? *'Lester:' Hat man ihn begraben? Nicht, dass ich wüsste. *'Michael:' Er wurde also wahrscheinlich nicht identifiziert, oder? Was meinst du? Überdosis? Schießerei? Oder vielleicht nur ein Autounfall? Anonyme, verkohlte Überreste auf dem Highway. Wenn die wüssten, was für einen kranken Kerl sie da gefunden haben. *'Lester:' Ich hab ’ne Leiter gesehen. Steig hoch und schau, ob du aufs Dach kommst. *'Michael:' Ich bin auf dem Dach. *'Lester:' Ich hab hier ein Satellitenbild. Sieht aus, als wäre der höchste Punkt auf der Nordwestseite. Also, mach mit der Brille ein Foto von der Lüftungseinheit oben auf Vangelicos Dach. Sie wird direkt über dem Laden sein. *'Michael:' Hey, ich seh die Lüftung. *'Lester:' Ja, ich schau mir gerade das Relais an. Kannst du noch höher rauf? Das System von Vangelico ist das hinter der Mauer. Kletter hoch rauf und mach eine Aufnahme über die Mauer hinweg. Das System, das wir sehen wollen, ist hinter dieser Mauer mit dem Stacheldraht. Kletter irgendwo hoch rauf und mach ein Bild davon. Kletter auf das Ding rauf, dann müsstest du eigentlich auf das System des Ladens runterschauen können. Von dem Stapel da oben kannst du die Aufnahme machen, die wir brauchen. Mach eine Aufnahme von dort aus. Laut Georeferenz ist die Lüftung direkt über dem Laden. Die Georeferenz zeigt an, dass die Lüftung über dem Geschäft ist. Wir brauchen ein Bild von der Einheit über dem Juwelierladen. Das ist die hinter den Mauern, also kletter hoch und fotografier von oben. So ein großer Blechkasten... auf dem Dach. Ich muss wissen, woher die Luft kommt, die aus der Anlage bei Vangelico strömt. Da muss eine Lüftungseinheit über dem Laden sein. (Michael steigt in höhere Lage) *'Lester:' Genau, du bist in einer guten Position, um ein Foto vom System zu machen. Das ist eine gute Stelle, und jetzt schieß von dort aus ein Foto vom Belüftungssystem. (Michael aktiviert die Kamera) *'Lester:' Okay, mach ein Bild vom System, und wir sind fertig. (Michael ist auf dem falschen Dach) *'Lester:' Das ist der Laden nebenan. Kletter auf den Stapel, von dort aus hast du gute Sicht auf Vangelico. Wir suchen einen Weg aufs Dach. Bleib in diesem Häuserblock. (Michael schießt Fotos, auf dem Bild ist die Lüftungsanlage aber nur teilweise, gar nicht oder unscharf zu sehen...) *'Lester:' Da ist nichts zu sehen. Schwenk ein bisschen nach links und versuch’s nochmal. Geh ein bisschen nach links. Geh nach rechts, ich kann’s nicht richtig sehen. Bisschen nach links, bitte. Ich kann das, was wir brauchen, nicht sehen. Schau mal bisschen weiter links. Der Blickwinkel ist falsch. Kannst du noch eine Aufnahme von weiter oben machen? Wir brauchen eine bessere Perspektive. Du musst höher rauf. Mach noch ein Bild von einem höheren Punkt aus. Hier stimmt der Blickwinkel nicht. Das sind Luftschächte, aber nicht die, die wir brauchen. Nein, nein. Die Außeneinheit ihrer Klimaanlage auf dem Dach. Bisschen mehr rechts. Schwenk ein bisschen nach rechts. Da kann ich nichts erkennen. Vergrößere es mal. Kannst du mehr nach rechts, bitte? Das hat nichts gebracht. Und was soll ich darauf sehen? Ich kann da nichts Hilfreiches entdecken. Beweg dich etwas nach rechts, ja? Diese Aufnahme war nichts. Na schön, ich hab eine Aufnahme von ein paar kleinen Luftschächten. Wenn du ein Stück nach links gehst, kriegen wir vielleicht eine Aufnahme, die wir verwenden können. Du musst es näher ranzoomen. Das Foto bringt uns nichts. Könntest du das Ding bitte vergrößern? Das hilft uns nicht weiter. Denk nach. Damit kann ich nichts anfangen. Kommst du höher hinauf? Krieg’s ins Bild. Schwenk nach rechts. Etwas mehr nach links, ja? Ich brauche den richtigen Ausschnitt. Was ist da drauf? Alles Mist. (Michael fotografiert die Lüftungsanlage) *'Lester:' Das war die Aufnahme. Jetzt hast du die Luftschächte auf dem Dach drauf. Okay. Das genügt. Komm zurück zu mir, bevor dich da oben jemand sieht. Wir haben unsere Aufnahme von der Vangelico-Einheit. Sieht gut aus. *'Michael:' Wird gemacht. *'Lester:' Genau. Komm zu mir zurück. Wenn du noch länger brauchst, riskierst du, alles zu verpatzen. Beeil dich mal, Michael. Wir wollen keinen Verdacht erregen. (Michael steigt wieder ins Auto) *'Michael:' Hier hast du deine Brille wieder. *'Lester:' Gehen wir zurück zur Bekleidungsfabrik. Ich habe angerufen und gesagt, sie sollen die Informationen bereithalten. *'Michael:' Also, was hast du gesehen? *'Lester:' Nichts, das unnötige Komplikationen machen könnte. *'Michael:' Ja. Sah relativ einfach aus: Kameras übertragen Bilder an einen Remote-Server. Könnten wir vielleicht per Funk löschen. Wachmann an der Tür: Will sicher nicht sterben für reiche Arschlöcher, die ihm ihren Reichtum unter die Nase reiben. *'Lester:' Gut. Das Alarmsystem ist ans Türschloss gekoppelt. Wenn jemand Talentiertes es knackt, sollte uns das genug Zeit verschaffen. *'Michael:' Sonst noch was? *'Lester:' Na ja, die... wertvollere Ware ist in den Vitrinen in der Mitte des Ladens, bei der Kasse. Also würde ich dort anfangen... Das Glas der Vitrinen ist nicht kugelsicher. Will heißen, man kann es leicht zerschlagen. Aber die Steine liegen nachts im Safe. *'Michael:' Wir gehen also tagsüber rein? *'Lester:' Genau. Wenn wir das Gold einschmelzen und die Steine umschleifen, ist das kein schlechter Bruch. *'Michael:' Tja... Schade, dass wir nicht nach Ladenschluss reinkönnen, Mann, die Luftschächte sahen gut aus. *'Lester:' Vielleicht kann ich da was draus machen. *'Michael:' Ich bin ganz Ohr. *'Lester:' Warte, bis wir zurück sind. *'Michael:' Wegen der Crew... *'Lester:' Ja? *'Michael:' Da ist dieser junge Typ, der mir geholfen hat. Vielleicht könnten wir den mitnehmen. *'Lester:' Ich arbeite nicht mit Amateuren. *'Michael:' Er ist kein Amateur. Oder wenn er einer ist, dann ein talentierter, kurz davor, ein Profi zu werden. Ein guter Typ, Lester. *'Lester:' Na ja, was soll ich sagen: Es ist deine Beerdigung. Zumindest eine davon. (Michael lacht gekünzelt. Später... Die beiden treffen in der Fabrik ein. Eine Mitarbeiterin übergibt Lester die ausgedruckten Fotos) *'Mitarbeiterin:' Hier sind die Fotos. (Lester und Michael gehen ins Büro) *'Lester:' Okay, dann planen wir die Sache mal. (er tritt an eine Pinnwand und hängt Bilder und Zettel daran) *'Michael:' Haha. Schön zu sehen, dass sich die Methoden nicht geändert haben. *'Lester:' Tja... Irgendwie müssen wir ja festhalten, wie wir die Sache durchziehen wollen. Die Crews, die Rollenverteilung, die Vorbereitung. Ich will lieber keine Beweise auf ’ner Festplatte hinterlassen. Also, ja, die, äh... Methoden haben sich nicht geändert. *'Michael:' Klar, zumindest nicht für einen Profi. *'Lester:' Die Optionen auszuarbeiten und dir alle Möglichkeiten aufzuzeigen, das ist mein Fachgebiet. Aber die Entscheidungen zu treffen das ist deine Sache, mein Freund. Hier. (er deutet auf die fertig bestückte Pinnwand) *'Lester:' Ich sehe zwei Möglichkeiten, die Sache durchzuziehen: Wir können schlau vorgehen oder laut und simpel. Denk an die Lüftungsschächte. Wenn wir schlau vorgehen, leiten wir ein bisschen Betäubungsgas hindurch und ihr leert die Vitrinen, solange die Leute bewusstlos sind. Du musst das Gas beschaffen, dafür sparst du dir die Zeit, die Leute in Schach zu halten, und das könnte die Beute erhöhen. Ihr tarnt euch als Schädlingsbekämpfer, dann stellt keiner Fragen, wenn ihr Gasmasken tragt. Du musst allerdings einen Schädlingsbekämpferwagen besorgen. Wenn du es simpel machen willst, brauchst du nur vier Karabiner und deine charmante Art, mit Leuten umzugehen. Wir können die Waffen aber nicht kaufen und riskieren, dass man sie zurückverfolgt. Nein, nein, nein, wir müssen welche auf andere Weise kriegen. Es ist echt ungünstig, aber das ist die Waffe, die die LSPD-Einsatz-Teams verwenden, beschaffen wir sie uns am besten aus einem ihrer Transporter. Die Kameras kann ein Hacker deaktivieren. Für wie lange, hängt von ihrem Können ab. Für die Alarmanlage bleibt dasselbe Zeitfenster. Die Fluchtmethode ist bei beiden Optionen mehr oder weniger die Gleiche. Der Fahrer, den du auswählst, beschafft ein paar Motorräder, und wenn ihr aus dem Laden kommt, flieht ihr durch den neuen U-Bahn-Tunnel, den sie neben dem Del Perro Freeway graben. Da drin schüttelt ihr die Bullen ab und kommt zu einem Lkw im LS River. *'Michael:' Okay, ich will, dass mein Mann, Franklin, einer der Fahrer ist. Er kennt sich mit Motorrädern aus. *'Lester:' In Ordnung. Wenn du es sagst, probieren wir’s mit ihm. Also, wie soll’s laufen? Ab durch die Vordertür oder lieber auf die schlaue Tour? (Michael entscheidet sich für die brachiale Variante) *'Lester:' Immer noch der gleiche Hitzkopf? Manche Dinge ändern sich nie. (oder er wählt die leise subtile Methode) *'Lester:' Die Jahre haben dich weise und vorsichtig gemacht. Okay. Okay. Wähle so auch deine Leute aus. Es gilt wie immer: Je besser sie sind, desto größer ist ihr Anteil. Der Fahrer. Beschafft die Motorräder, führt euch durch die Tunnel nach draußen. (er wählt Eddie Toh...) *'Lester:' Eddie Toh. Bei ihm kann man sich drauf verlassen, dass er einen aus der Scheiße boxt. (oder Karim Denz...) *'Lester:' Okay, okay. Der ist neu im GeschÃ¤ft. Hab ihn fahren sehen, aber noch nicht in einer kritischen Situation. *'Lester:' Feuerunterstützung. Wir versuchen, die Sache still und leise durchzuziehen, die Typen dürften also nicht so wichtig sein. (der Spieler wählt Gustavo Mota) *'Lester:' Gus Mota. Er ist ein Profi, mehr gibt’s da nicht zu sagen. (oder Norm Richards...) *'Lester:' Norm, wirkte ’n bisschen wie ein Idiot, aber könnte nützlich sein. (oder Patrick McReary...) *'Lester:' McReary? Er gehörte einer bekannten Crew in Liberty City an. Wie klein die Welt doch ist. (Hacker-Auswahl...) *'Lester:' Hacker. Innendienst, ist aber dafür verantwortlich, wie viel Zeit ihr im Laden habt. *'Michael:' Dieser Typ Rickie. Ich habe ihn bei Lifeinvader getroffen. Ist vielleicht kein Ass, aber dafür begeisterungsfähig. (Christian Feltz...) *'Lester:' Feltz. Okay, okay, nicht unbedingt der Beste, aber wenn wir schnell machen, ist das egal. (Paige Harris...) *'Lester:' Harris. Gute Wahl. Ein femininer Touch. Sie wird sämtliche Hintertüren aufspüren, die sie haben. (Rickie Lukens...) *'Lester:' Probieren wir es mit ihm. (Michael hat alle Crew-Mitglieder ausgewählt) *'Lester:' Sieht das gut aus für dich? Bist du sicher? (bei brachialer Methode...) *'Lester:' Okay. Ich hör mich nach ’nem Einsatz-Team und Waffen um, dann melde ich mich. (bei schlauer Methode...) *'Lester:' Prima. Ich hör mich mal um, was ’nen Schädlingsbekömpferwagen und das Betäubungsgas angeht, dann melde ich mich. *'Michael:' Ah ja. (Lester betrachtet die Pinnwand) *'Lester:' Gut... gut. Ich ruf dich an, wenn alles bereit ist. Du musst den Jungs die Sache schmackhaft machen. (Michael breitet die Arme aus) *'Michael:' Was? Ist mein Ruf denn gar nichts mehr wert? *'Lester' (leise und bestimmt):' Du bist ein toter Mann, Michael. Ich ruf dich an. ''(wenn Michael das Büro nicht verlässt) *'''Lester: Ich melde mich, wenn ich die Informationen hab. Ich werd etwas Zeit brauchen, um das ganze Zeug auszuarbeiten. Häng nicht hier rum. Weißt du was? Ich glaub, ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn du hier bist. Zisch ab. Ich arbeite die nächsten Schritte aus, lass mich in Ruhe. Mission Begib dich nach der Einleitung zu Vangelico. Dort gibt Lester dir eine Brille mit integrierter Fotokamera. Betritt den Laden und rede mit der Verkäuferin, um mehr über den Wert der Diamanten zu erfahren. Danach kannst du dich in Ruhe etwas umsehen. Fotografiere die Lüftung, das Tastenfeld der Alarmanlage und eine Überwachungskamera. Sobald die Fotos bei Lester angekommen sind, verlässt du den Juwelier wieder und gehst zum Auto. Fahre mit Lester nun um den Block zu der Stelle, wo ein neues Max-Renda-Geschäft gebaut wird. Dort findest du eine Treppe, mit der du auf das Dach gelangst. Finde den Lüftungseingang und klettere auf einen hohen Punkt, um herauszufinden, von wo man am besten das Gas werfen könnte. Hast du diese Stelle gefunden, mache ein weiteres Foto und verlasse dann das Dach. Fahre Lester nun zur Textilfabrik. Dort wählst du die Crew und die Variante für den Überfall. Zur Wahl stehen dabei die schlaue oder die laute Variante. Crew-Auswahl Folgende Personen stehen Franklin, Lester und Michael zur Auswahl: Fahrer *'Eddie Toh:' Er gibt Fahranweisungen und besorgt Geländemotorräder, mit denen man besser durch den Tunnel gelangt. Bei der brachialen Methode schafft er es, den gesamten Schmuck einzusammeln. *'Karim Denz:' Er gibt keine Fahranweisungen auf der Flucht und muss im Tunnel anhalten, um sich zu orientieren (nur, wenn Norm ausgewählt wurde, der vom Motorrad fällt). Die Straßenmotorräder, die er besorgt, fahren sich schlecht im Matsch. Bei der brachialen Varianten übersieht er ein paar Schmuckstücke. Schützen *'Gustavo Mota:' Bei der subtilen Methode verliert er keine Diamanten und verunfallt nicht. Bei der brachialen Vorgehensweise hält er alle Kunden und Mitarbeiter in Schach, übersieht allerdings einige Luxusartikel (wenn Karim dabei ist), womit nur 4.500.000 Dollar erbeutet werden. *'Norm Richards:' Bei der subtilen Methode kriegt er viele Klunker nicht zu fassen, was die Beute auf 4.500.000 Dollar minimiert. Geht man den Überfall brachial an, versucht eine der Geiseln, zu flüchten, sodass Michael einschreiten muss. Bei beiden Varianten verunglückt er vor dem Tunnel und verursacht Unfallkosten. Franklin kann jedoch über die Beute hinwegfahren und sie dadurch einsammeln. *'Patrick McReary:' Er verliert keine Diamanten bei der ruhigen Variante und verunfallt nicht. Er hält bei der brachialen Varianten auch alle Geiseln in Schach. Packie steht nur zur Verfügung, wenn man ihn vorher im Rahmen des Zufallsereignisses Fluchtfahrer kennengelernt hat. Hacker *'Christian Feltz:' Er verschafft einem 60 Sekunden Zeit, die Juwelen einzusammeln. *'Paige Harris:' Mit Paige hat man 30 Sekunden mehr auf der Uhr, um die Vitrinen zu plüdern – 90 Sekunden. *'Rickie Lukens:' Rickie räumt der Crew lediglich 30 Sekunden (50 Sekunden in der Enhanced-Edition) ein. Er steht nur zur Verfügung, wenn Michael nach der Mission Freundschaftsanfrage seinen Anruf annimmt. Um am meisten aus dem Überfall herauszuholen, wählt man die schlaue Variante mit Karim Denz als Fahrer, Christian Felz (Originalfassung)/Rickie Lukens (Enhanced-Edition) als Hacker und Patrick McReary als Schützen, was Michael letzten Endes 1.200.000 Dollar einbringt. Die schnellste Lösung sind Eddie Toh als Fahrer, Paige Harris als Hacker und Patrick McReary als Schütze. Die schlaue Varianten schafft man so in 46 Sekunden, während die brachiale 49 Sekunden dauert. Norm Richards als Schütze ist die schlechteste Wahl, da er Unfallkosten verursacht und beim Überfall an sich viel Beute übersieht, das heißt, selbst wenn man alle Vitrinen zerstört, bekommt man trotzdem nur 4.500.000 Dollar (die Höchstsumme sind 4.946.153 Dollar). Bei der brachialen Methode hält der Schütze die Geiseln unter Kontrolle und der Fahrer sammelt zusammen mit den Michael die Juwelen ein. Fährt Karim, bleiben viele Schmuckstücke zurück und man muss sich mit 4.500.000 Dollar begenügen. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal acht Minuten * Bildschön – Fange alle drei Anlagen in einem Bild ein Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Michaels außer Gefecht gesetzt oder verhaftet wird, seine Tarnung auffliegt, er Vangelico mit einem Fahndungslevel betritt, er das Büro des Juwelier-Managers betritt, er hinter die Ladentheke tritt, er das Dach nicht überprüft, er mit einer Waffe in Vangelico gesehen wird oder er durch die Fußgängerzone fährt, Lester, der Sicherheitsmann oder die Verkäuferin stirbt, Lester im Stich gelassen wird oder der Tailgater feststeckt. Nach der Mission Anruf miniatur|link=Franklin Clinton *'Franklin Clinton:' Ey, was geht? *'Michael:' Hey, Mann, ich bin’s, Michael. *'Franklin:' Was geht ab? *'Michael:' Hör zu... ich muss das Geld für das Haus zusammenbekommen, das wir abrasiert haben, also, na ja, stell ich ’ne Crew zusammen für, du weißt schon. Die Bezahlung wird beschissen und das Risiko hoch sein, aber vielleicht lernst du dabei was. *'Franklin:' Mann, das ist nicht gerade ’n tolles Verkaufsgespräch, Alter, aber ich muss wohl irgendwo anfangen. *'Michael:' Danke. Vielleicht kannst du irgendwann deine eigenen Deals machen, deine eigenen... Jobs. Ich hab noch einiges an Vorbereitungen zu erledigen, also ruh dich ’n bisschen aus, mein Kumpel Lester ruft dich dann mit den Details an. SMS (brachiale Methode) *'Lester:' Ich bin auf dem gesicherten Kanal vom LSPD. Ein Einsatz-Team ist unterwegs Richtung Palomino Ave. Fange sie ab, stiehl den SUV und bring ihn in meine Fabrik. SMS (schlaue Methode) *'Lester:' Ein paar Transporter von Bugstars stehen bei deren Lagerhaus im Hafen von Los Santos. Sie haben Wachleute, also schlag hart zu oder schleich dich von hinten an. SMS (schlaue Methode) *'Lester:' Betäubungsgas-Lieferungen gehen alle 2 Stunden zu LSX. Fang eine ab und klau den Transporter oder jag ihn hoch und schnapp dir das Gas. Trivia * In der Einleitung spricht Lester über „einen Osteuropäer, der sich in Liberty City einen Namen gemacht hat“. Damit ist Niko Bellic gemeint, der Protagonist aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Anschließend sagt er, dass es aber „ruhig um diesen geworden“ sei. Diese Aussage lässt darauf schließen, dass Niko sich scheinbar völlig zurückgezogen hat. Mit der Südcrew könnte er Tommy Vercetti meinen und die Irenanspielung könnte auf die Irische Mafia hinweisen. Mit den „launenhaften Leuten“ meint er den Online-Protagonist. * Bei der Missionswiederholung trägt Lester keine Brille. * In der PC-Fassung gibt es einen Spielfehler: Auf dem Weg zu Lesters Fabrik fällt Michaels Auto im Rockford-Plaza-Tunnel plötzlich in die Blue Hell, wird auf die Fahrbahn zurückgesetzt, fällt erneut und wird schließlich zurück zum Tunnel teleportiert. * In der ersten Filmsequenz trägt Lester eine graue Hose, in der letzten seine normale blaue Hose. en:Casing the Jewel Store es:Inspección de la joyería fr:Repérage de la bijouterie pl:Sprawdzanie jubilera pt:O Reconhecimento da Joalheria ru:Casing the Jewel Store Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Überfall-Vorbereitungsmissionen Kategorie:Lester-Crest-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa Kategorie:Spielfehler